Consejos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Cuando él se hizo amigo de los pequeños de bronce jamás de los jamases espero que esto le pasara y es que…


**Consejos**

**Cuando él se hizo amigo de los pequeños de bronce jamás de los jamases espero que esto le pasara y es que…**

Cuando vio ingresar a Shiryu a su templo, jamás creyó que serie para algo como eso. Y es que él siempre creyó que bueno, Shiryu era una persona sensata y muy madura para la edad que tenía y siempre lo considero la sabiduría en el grupo de Seiya. Pero también era consciente de que el Dragón era un niño y por lo cual había muchas cosas que ignoraba. Ahora bien, el siempre creyó y bueno espero que cuando las preguntas vinieran, cada alumno se las haría a su maestro, eso era lo más obvio. Aunque, también analizo que Shiryu tenía un maestro que bueno, fue criado y educado en un tiempo muy, muy lejano al actual por lo que el Dragón necesitaba el consejo de una persona más de su tiempo. Se pregunto entonces porque no ir con Shura, si este tenía en estima al dragón… tal vez, sea por que Shura era muy cerrado y a veces no te daba esa confianza de decirle algo, como lo que el Dragón le vino a decir.

Pero por más bueno que fuera, enserio el deseo que con el único que tuviera que sonrojarse y pasar ese rato de incomodidad, fuera solo con su pequeño Kiki y bueno, para ello tendrían que pasar uno cuantos años más. Dejo atrás todos su pensamientos, debía ser bueno y amable con los chico de bronce, más aún porque si recurría a él era porque lo consideraba y le tenía confianza.

Cuando concluyó con su charla con el dragón, termino con una sensación de alivio y es…vamos, seamos sinceros si los más pequeños no iban con ellos y les preguntaban algo así, como resolverían muchos de su conflictos y con quien contarían?. Todos eran de la misma condición, solo se tenían a ellos y nada más.

La segunda vez que recibió una visita, se sorprendió para ser sinceros, pero no por ello dejo de atender al que esta vez lo había buscado. Aunque con un tema diferente, Hyoga había llegado. Esta vez, se sintió más aliviado al saber que el cisne tenía algo diferente de que hablar y el tema era: como decirle a… Mu, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se imagino a Hyoga tratando de hablarle a su maestro Camus, sobre lo que sentía por una chica. Seguramente Camus tomaría un tono, un tanto parecido al de él.

La tercera visita fue la de Seiya, y bueno con ese chico sí que debía tener paciencia. Los celos, eran el tema del que Seiya había ido hablar con él. Todo tipo de celos. Lo primero que escucho le hizo gracia y más por que se le hizo un tanto mono, saber que Seiya se sentía celoso de Marín, y es que la amazona ya no le prestaba la atención que antes…ahora le prestaba más atención a Aioria. Otro motivo por los que Seiya sentía celos, era que Aldebarán y Aioria ya no estaban tan dispuestos a pasar horas con él, no ahora estaban enfocados en sus novias…

La visita de Seiya si que le había sacado un par de risas y un dolor de cabeza, ese niño necesitaba más que un consejo. Él necesitaba algo que hacer.

El siguiente en su puerta fue Shun, el más pequeño de los de bronce y el que más consejos requería. El tema era: no se lo puedo decir. Y vamos, que él le comprendía y entendía en su totalidad. Como decirle a su hermano Ikki, celoso y sobre protector, que June le gustaba y que eran novios?, seguramente el de Fénix rostizaba a la amazona y el motivo seria por aprovecharse de su hermanito. Eso si era complicado…

Shun, tarde o temprano Ikki se va enterar de que sales con la pequeña June- Mu, en verdad que entendía el miedo del peli verde- tienes que decirle, antes de que se entere por otras personas y se complique más, porque dime como crees que se sienta Ikki si sabe que no le tuviste la confianza de decirle algo así?-le pregunto y le miro de manera comprensiva –

Mal, muy mal- acepto el peli verde-

Allí esta, entonces?-pregunto a la espera de la decisión del menor-

Mu, tú crees que me entienda?- le miro con preocupación-

Siendo sincero, al inicio no…pero, vas a ver que te entenderá y además se sentirá feliz de que hayas confiado en él y le hayas dicho esto a pesar de que sabias como reaccionaria- le contesto con sinceridad – ya verás que Ikki, lo entenderá- le sonrió-

Gracias, Mu- dicho esto el menor salió con intención de seguir el consejo del mayor-

Niños…-pensó con una sonrisa, antes de seguir con sus actividades-

Lo siguiente que pasó, si que no se lo espero y seamos sinceros, quien se lo esperaría. Ikki de fénix, había llegado a su templo unos días después…con el tema: es muy pequeño…

Entonces, me dices que no sabes cómo portarte…-Mu, analizó cada una de las palabras dichas por el peli azul- bueno, sabes…hay muchas de las actitudes que has tomado que para ser sincero, también tendría- contestó con tranquilidad- pero, Ikki, no crees que Shun es bastante maduro, como para decidirlo…digo, sé que es muy pequeño en edad, imagínate yo creo que se debe tener por lo menos la mayoría de edad, pero también sé por lo que mucho de ustedes pasaron y como es nuestra vida, por lo que me parece algo cruel no poder disfrutar de lo que el tiempo de paz nos ofrece…ya que no sabemos cuánto va a durar- Ikki dejo salir un suspiro de pesar al comprender al lemuriano- Ikki, eres el hermano mayor, y déjame decirte que aquí en el santuario es una bendición tener alguien de tu familia, no le hagas creer a Shun que no puede contar con el apoyo de lo más importante que tiene…-concluyó y para su sorpresa el fénix, le tendió la mano-

Es un placer contar contigo, Mu- le brindo una de las escasa sonrisas sinceras- nos vemos- se despidió y salió del primer templo-

A mí también me gusto ayudarles- pensó en los cinco chicos de bronce que le habían visitado en esos días-

***M***

Para su alegría los de bronce, había aceptado sus consejos y ahora estaban bien con estas dudas resueltas, en verdad que se sentía bien por haberlos ayudado.

Te vez muy feliz- escucho la voz de Dita de tras de él-

Dita, si nosotros no estamos para los más pequeños…para que estamos?-fueron las palabras dichas por el carnero, que desconcertaron al peli celeste – debemos ser para ellos lo que a nosotros no falto- le sonrió antes de ir junto a su aprendiz-

Y ahora?- Dita, no entendía a que vino eso-

Déjalo, hay cosas que mejor dejar así…Mu, a veces se contagia de Shaka y ni quien lo entienda- aconsejo Milo, que venía unos paso tras Afro y había escuchado todo- vamos…- alentó al otro que asintió-


End file.
